


[早川家/电秋]居場所Where They Belong

by basakaliya



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Hayakawa family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basakaliya/pseuds/basakaliya
Summary: 主要是早川家和一点电秋，7k字左右
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 18





	[早川家/电秋]居場所Where They Belong

半夜，我被一阵窣飒声吵醒，眯着眼，迷迷糊糊中瞧见一个黑影从被窝里钻出来。黑影在榻榻米上晕头转向爬了几步，一个不注意，撞在茶几上，在寂静的室内发出一声闷响。

“帕瓦。”我压低了声音，“大半夜不睡，干什么呢？”

帕瓦揉了揉眼睛，“饿了啊……这家店晚饭只有蔬菜，根本吃不饱嘛。”

“乡下可没有二十四小时便利店，你忍一忍吧。”我无奈道：“明天就带你去附近的商店街饱餐一顿。”

“可是饿着肚子根本睡不着哇……”帕瓦抱怨：“这样下去吾一定等不到明早，就会在睡梦中暴走，把这家旅馆里所有人的血都吸光！”

我叹了口气，“那你穿衣服，轻点声。我带你下去吃饭。”

好耶！帕瓦在黑暗中无声地欢呼。我无奈地在睡袍外套上大衣，换上雪地长靴，确认被窝里的家伙还在酣睡后，在帕瓦身后轻轻带上移门。

帕瓦急急忙忙地冲下楼梯，陈腐的木制阶梯在她的脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱声，不堪重负。

“喂！”我低声提醒她：“都说了小点声了！”

帕瓦置若罔闻，在下一层平台嚷嚷：“喂！不是说没有便利店吗，现在去吃啥？”

我慢悠悠晃向旅馆大门，顺手帮帕瓦戴上她落在房间里的绒线帽子。帕瓦小小的角将帽子顶出两个凸起，看起来略显滑稽。

“把帽子戴好。”我说：“外面下暴风雪，很冷的。”也为自己拉上羽绒服兜帽，将横木从锁上抽下来，拉开旅馆大门。

“好啰嗦！”帕瓦冲进呼啸的风雪中，大喊：“看不清哇！往哪边走？”

“往右！”我扯着嗓子，深一脚浅一脚，扶着院墙，沿着人行道往目的地走去。漫天风雪中，沿街的铺面都紧闭着，只有应急的灯光还亮着，像是黑夜海上的唯一一点灯塔，指引着航路。我和帕瓦在不见五指的黑夜风雪中奋力前进，终于在浑身冻僵前抵达。

帕瓦抖落一身冰碴，十分后怕，“还、还以为要冻死了，暴风雪恶魔好可怕……呜呜，吃的在哪里……”她颤抖着，四处张望，而后流着鼻涕愤怒道：“结果一家店也没开哇！”

我原地踏着小碎步，向四周瞧了瞧，居然真的找到了想要的东西。“这儿！”我向屋檐下一处明亮的白光跑去，“帕瓦，来吃乌冬面！”

“乌冬面！”帕瓦眼冒精光，冲了过来，兴奋的脸瞬间垮下，“这是乌冬面自动贩卖机？太老了吧！好使吗？”

我嘀咕：“既然还放在这里，应该能行吧……”老实说，这台记忆里的自动贩卖机还摆在远处已十分不可思议，于我而言近乎奇迹了。多年前在北海道的记忆涌上心头，像是在这寒冷的雪夜中将怀炉放入我的胸膛，身体似乎也一并暖和起来了。

“少废话，快把钱拿出来。”帕瓦把手伸进我的外套里，熟练地掏出皮夹，“百元硬币，速速现身!”

这么多年了，居然还只卖两百日元，太良心了吧……我被商家的诚意感动了，呆立在原地，毫无反抗，任由帕瓦倒空了皮夹里的零钱。

我看着帕瓦将多余的钱塞入自己的口袋，心想：下个月的零花钱就少给一些吧，这些就当是她预支的。帕瓦先投了两百日元进去，咣当，咣当，两次清脆的投币声在风雪中回响。

帕瓦：“……”

我：“……”

“啥玩意儿？”帕瓦说：“怎么没动静？”

“唔……”我双手揣在口袋里，伫在原地。料想之中却又最不想见到的事情还是发生了，历史总是反复，是一个轮回。我说：“可能是故障了。”

“可恶！”帕瓦狠狠地踹了自动贩卖机一脚，“不中用的老东西！把钱还回来！”

“喂、喂！”我拉住帕瓦，“别那么野蛮！体恤一下古董机！再踹就真的坏了！”

帕瓦还想再踹第二脚，“没关系的哇！东京的自动贩卖机都是踹两脚就好了！这帮欠收拾的家伙！嘿！吃我一——”

她猛地一踢，脚尖险些要触及脆弱的古董贩卖机，我赶紧架住她胳膊，将她提到一旁。

“站一边儿去！”我恶声恶气地命令她。帕瓦一脸不屑，看着我从口袋里掏出两根回形针。

“这是干啥？”她歪歪头。

“修贩卖机啊。”

还好预料到了最坏的情况，临走前从旅馆带了小工具。我蹲下来，果然在贩卖机柜门下部找到了一个锁孔。“用铁丝把这个撬开，就能从里面把机器修好了。”

“真的假的啊……”帕瓦蹲下来，用手从锁上扣下斑斑点点的铁锈，“搞不好已经彻底坏了。喂，去别的地方找吃的吧。”

我凝神，吩咐帕瓦别吵，把回形针掰直成铁丝，对着锁眼摆弄起来，试图从脑海里挖掘出一星半点儿的记忆碎片，从中回想起开锁的方法。

“好像是这么弄的……”集中精力后，记忆越发清晰。我把回形针拧得像模像样，插进锁眼里胡乱鼓捣起来。锁已相当难用，恐怕用钥匙也要费一番功夫，早该换了。时光在月寒日暖中凝滞成锈，堵在锁洞里，我费了九牛二虎之力，在寒风中累出一身热汗，总算将锁眼捅开。咔哒一声后，柜门吱呀，张开一条细缝。

帕瓦蹦起来，“所有的乌冬面都归本大爷了！通通带回去！”

“别趁火打劫啊。”

帕瓦打开柜门。商品似乎已经卖得差不多了，或许明早会有人来补货吧。旋转台上只摆了两份半成品面，但刚刚好满足我们的需求。“有两种诶，荞麦面和乌冬面……本大爷两种都要！”

“适可而止。”我提醒她：“晚上吃撑了会肚痛睡不着。”

“可恶！”帕瓦可怜兮兮：“那就乌冬面吧……” 

我道：“帮我点份荞麦面。待会换着吃，吃不完留给我。”

帕瓦又高兴起来：“双份免费夜宵！万岁！”

我按住帕瓦伸进收银箱的手，“犯法的哦。”

帕瓦不满道：“本大爷只是拿回修理的报酬而已！这贩卖机穷得超乎想象耶，除了刚才的两百日元都没有其他收入！”

开箱子的明明是我吧……我向箱子里望去，黑洞洞的容器内只有两枚硬币反射出微弱的光，白炽灯照不进箱体，我只能辨认出旋转台上的面碗和柜门内侧凹凸不平，不知做什么用的计数器。

“好了，重新来一遍。”我合上箱门，规规矩矩地先买了一碗乌冬面，在汤水溢出前眼疾手快地将碗拿了出来。

帕瓦接过面，鄙夷道：“这机器好蠢……喂，面里没肉啊？！”

“将就着饱肚子吧。明天去吃肉。”

这么多年了，维修人员也不愿意换个大点的纸碗。经年累月，溢出的汤汁在贩卖机箱体上留下一片陈年污渍。我为自己点了份荞麦面，这次汤汁也顺着老路流淌下来，在脚底融开一片雪水。啪嗒一声，方便筷掉下来，我从滑槽掏出来两双筷子，替帕瓦拿着。

帕瓦站在贩卖机旁，捧着面碗喝了一口，砸吧着嘴：“汤好淡！”

这景象颇为熟悉，同我第一次吃时一模一样。我端着碗，引帕瓦走到旁边便利店门口的快餐桌旁，便利店的屋檐上垂着一根麻绳，麻绳的末端绑着一个调料瓶，正垂在餐桌的上方，供客人使用。

“嚯！”帕瓦说：“卖面的家伙有一手嘛！”

我拉过调料瓶，替帕瓦把调味料抖在面上，也给自己弄了点儿。

帕瓦咕噜咕噜喝汤，“爽！”

我也啜了一口，“感觉有点淡啊……”

“你多加点调料呗。”帕瓦扯过绳子，似乎是觉得新奇好玩，使劲儿往我的碗里撒料。

“停停停！”我的袖子上也满是胡椒味了。这下汤的味道变得出奇冲鼻，我憋着气咽下一口，身体像是被辛辣点燃，烧了起来。汤的味道是浓厚了，可依旧不似记忆中鲜美。

“还是不够味儿啊……”我叹道：“这些年物价上涨，生产商为了节约成本维持价格，偷工减料了吧……能吃到记忆中味道的话，多花一百日元我也愿意的啊……”

帕瓦呼哧呼哧地吸着面条，全然忽略了我的自言自语。我实在没什么食欲，也不管什么被教导的用餐礼仪，筷子直直插在荞麦面里。两人份的豆芽堆在面上，脱水蔬菜叶漂浮在没什么油水的汤上，静静地打着转儿。

我搂紧衣襟，揣着手，打了个长长的呵欠，视野被分泌的泪水搅得模糊，帕瓦埋在碗里的头晕成一片，我昏昏沉沉，一瞬间竟将对面的帕瓦与记忆混淆了，虚幻和现实，傻傻分不清楚。风呼啸吹进屋檐下，片片鹅毛似的雪花飞入我的碗中，不消多久，这碗面就会变成荞麦刨冰。今夜的风雪同往年一样大。东京的城市里，这般大的风雪偶有一见，但终究是会上新闻的稀罕事。我和帕瓦所坐的餐桌上积了厚厚一层白雪，面碗周围晕开一圈水渍。遮天蔽日的风雪将世界化为冰天雪窑，在北海道这种豪雪地带是常有的事。自动贩卖机灯光虽小，却聊胜于无，好歹能在冰天雪地中为饥寒交迫的人提供补给与一方庇护所。

我望见不远处还有几台贩卖机，便走过去瞧瞧。十分好运，这儿还有热饮和小食提供，帕瓦想吃的肉有了。

冬夜里，手中温热的罐装咖啡总能给人一份安心踏实感。帕瓦看到我手中的可乐和热狗，果然开心得不得了，像闻到罐头香味的猫咪一样扑了过来。

“这啥？”帕瓦看到我另一只手里的咖啡，“恶！大半夜喝沟渠水，你不想睡啦？”

“少啰嗦，吃你的去。”我说：“被你吵这么一趟，不困了。”

我灌下咖啡，一扫寒冷和困倦，精神抖擞。远处是海港，晴天时，能眺见远处巨轮的轮廓，像山脉一样落在天边。

虽然现在什么也看不到，什么也听不到，但只要闭上眼，我就能听到呜呜的汽笛和起伏的海浪声。

“听说那一天，是在海边……”

吸面条的声音忽然停了。我没有继续说下去。短暂的停顿后是一声猛烈的哧溜，帕瓦吃完了乌冬面，长呼一口气。

“真是美味哇~~”她心满意足，开始享受热狗。吃到一半，忽然想起了什么，“啊……该让那家伙也尝尝！我们带点回去吧！”

我大为感动。帕瓦，你成长了！但嘴上毫不容情：“带回去都成冰冻热狗了。”

“你揣在怀里不就行了，不会冷掉的。”

“脏死了！你自己带啊！吃完了把碗筷分类丢掉，汤水丢另一个桶里！”

“好麻烦，不管了！”

可恶的帕瓦！有长进果然是幻觉。帕瓦一个人跑掉了，只留我收拾碗筷。清理完桌面，帕瓦不知道从哪里又钻出来，指着我剩下的荞麦面大叫：“好浪费！向荞麦面道歉！”

“你根本没资格说我吧！就留在那里，不用管了。”荞麦面碗里的雪花已经堆成一座小山，山上竖立着竹筷，不消多久，就会冻成一坨硬梆梆的冰山。

“留在这里也不会有人吃的。”帕瓦说：“说不定会因为被抛弃的怨恨变成荞麦面恶魔。”

“被血魔人吃掉的乌冬面才会变成怨灵，待会你拉屎就会发现马桶里有乌冬恶魔。”我把空咖啡罐丢进回收箱，“时间不早了，赶快回去。”

我与帕瓦踏上归程。风雪渐渐小了，天光骤亮，不知道名字的鸟吱喳起来。远处高耸的烟囱冒出白烟，也许是烧锅炉的厂房吧，正奋力向空中吐出人造的云朵。这座北国的港口城市快要醒了。我和帕瓦心照不宣地加快了脚步。

旅馆建在坡道的尽头，不消几步就到了。我停下脚步，帕瓦蹦蹦跳跳地窜上斜坡，见我没跟上，转过来。

“我说，帕瓦。”我刚开口，发现自己的声音有些哑，明明才喝了咖啡，却口干舌燥，嘴里痒痒的，心里不踏实。我不由自主地搓了搓手指，往衣兜里掏。

兜里自然是什么也没有。我掏了个空。

“旅馆门口有香烟贩卖机哦。”帕瓦提醒我。

我清了清嗓子，“早就戒了。也没抽多久。”

“那就好哇。”帕瓦抱着手点点头，故作老成：“又是烟又是啤酒又是沟渠水，二十岁出头的人会和岸边那老头一样有老人臭哇！”

“是你太幼稚了，不懂大人的味道。”咖啡的味道还停留在齿间，“帕瓦还没有到能品味咖啡苦涩的年纪呢。”

“真是难以理解哇！变正经了就开始喜欢些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿。”帕瓦作呕状：“甘愿喝臭水的家伙！”

我嗤笑，两步跳上阶梯，跟上帕瓦，摆正脸转回刚才的话题：“帕瓦，你觉得我们搬到乡下住怎样？”

“乡下？”

“就是这儿啊，北海道还有一份地产。”

“我才不要！又穷又偏僻，也没有好料吃，净是蔬菜，还很无聊，会死掉的。怎么会有人想要住乡下哇？你脑子坏掉了吧，不如让我吃掉。”

“这样啊……”答案在意料之中，我并没有感到失落。

“不过呢。”帕瓦忽然说：“如果电次想的话那就去吧。”

我有些诧异。帕瓦继续道：“本大爷是电次的搭档！区区乡下，就让英明神武的本大爷来征服统治！决定了，今天起这里就是新东京都！本大爷就是内阁总理大臣！财务大臣当然也是本大爷！秋就去做农林水产大臣这种麻烦的事！”

她说到兴头上，忽然面色一变，捂住肚子。

帕瓦：“痛，好痛……”

我暗道不好。

帕瓦：“肚子，肚子……”

我急忙说：“二楼右拐尽头厕所。”

帕瓦飞快跑上楼梯，十分钟后终于从厕所出来，面色舒爽。我也长吁一口气。帕瓦大概是在雪里冻得太久，坏了肚子。我让帕瓦上楼去小睡一会儿，再过几个小时，就收拾行李，三人回东京去。

我喝了咖啡，睡不着，坐在一楼盯着前台发呆。前台小妹被我盯得发毛，以为我欲行不轨，叫来老板娘。老板娘的暗示十分露骨，只差直接说出让我早点把账结了滚蛋。我本有些不爽，但想到帕瓦这些天在旅馆都做了什么丧尽天良的事，顿觉心虚，乖乖掏出钱包，却发现钱包里少了什么。

混蛋帕瓦！我暗骂：一定是掏零钱的时候把驾驶证丢在自动贩卖机那里了。幸好时间还早，贩卖机离这里不远，就在靠近港口处。我沿着来时的脚印慢悠悠溜达，这会儿能清楚地看到近海线的风景，海风迎面吹来，波涛声清晰可闻，远远传来沉闷的拔锚声，有轮船启航了。

便利店已经开门，快餐桌上的积雪和我留下的碗筷都被清理干净，丝毫没有我和帕瓦来过得痕迹。一辆运货车停在门口，三五个人围成一团。我凑过去，发现他们试图搬运我和帕瓦夜晚光临的自动贩卖机。

“那个。”我说：“请问这是要……？”

便利店的老板娘从铺子里走出来，“那台机器坏掉好久，生产厂家也倒闭了。以后这里会换成卖饮料新机器。”

“诶？”我摸不着头脑：“可是我刚刚才用过……对了，今天早上有没有人在这里捡到一枚驾驶证？”

“我这里常有人丢东西，别人捡到了就会放在柜台让我收着。你过来看看吧，说不定能找到。”老板娘为我领路：“不过你是不是记错了？那台机器很多年前就坏掉了，坏掉后没多久厂商就倒闭了，这么多年来根本没人用过，不可能卖面给你的。”

“呃！其实……我把那台自动贩卖机……修理了一下……”

老板娘大怒：“你踹它了吧！！就是因为你们这些人动不动就踢机器，古董机才会坏得那么快。上次就是因为有人半夜乱撬锁才彻底坏掉的！”

“我不是，我没有啊！”是帕瓦踹的，而且她已经得到应有的惩罚了，她吃了过期多年的乌冬面还拉肚子。

老板娘冷笑，似乎已经认定了我是犯人，没好气的问：“找着了吗？”

我上上下下打量玻璃柜台里摆放的失物，“有了。第一排，姓早川的那个。”

老板娘见照片对得上，便将驾照丢过来，准备打发我走。

“等一下。”我瞧见玻璃柜最底层有张久违的脸，压在一串钥匙下面。我指指那张泛黄的驾驶证。“那张也是我的，能帮忙拿一下吗？”

“这张？”老板娘说：“是你亲戚的吗？不可以本人来拿吗，怎么证明？”

“是我家人的照片。”我答得很流利：“昭和52年生，东京都在住，名字是早川秋。他来不了，我替他拿回去——老板你看对得上么？”

老板娘点点头，将纸片递给我。驾驶证上的人嘴抿成一条直线，脸还是那么臭，照照片也不笑一笑。我将那薄薄的纸片捏在手里，傻笑起来。

老板娘说：“这么高兴啊？”

“嗯！”我满心欢喜，“丢了很久，没想到居然在这里找到……非常感谢您！”

“喔，不用谢。像你这种小混混少来祸害我的自动贩卖机就千恩万谢啦。”老板娘走出店门，指挥工人将售货机抬上回收车。

“老板娘！”工人喊她，“这机器里还有零钱呢！”

大概是我和帕瓦投进去的四百日元吧。我正要离开，背后传来老板娘喜滋滋的声音：

“竟然还有八百日元呢！”

我睁大眼睛，转身。老板娘笑眯眯地，不再追究我撬锁的事，侧开身，招我过去看：“你是不是买了两碗面？”

她的指尖在计数器的最后一位上拨弄，滚轮在锈迹斑斑的数字8和光亮的数字0上来回滚动。509318，509320.

我和帕瓦来之前，这台售货机累计卖出了509318份面，来之后是509320份。

工人说：“老板娘，不对呀，面才两百日元一碗，这里有八百日元。”

“上次被人撬坏后我就没打开过，准是那次的客人投进去的。”

她摊开手，八枚硬币摞在她的手心里，四枚光亮如新，四枚有些黯淡。

我想要伸手去拿，忽然听见有人叫我的名字。

是帕瓦。“电次！电次！”

她右手拉着小孩子，左边立着行李箱，肩上还背着一个旅行包，正在远处朝我招手。

“电次！你这家伙！竟然趁我们吃早饭先跑路！”帕瓦大喊：“给我回来扛行李！”

我把驾驶证安安稳稳地放进胸前的内袋，向他们奔去。

“久等喽！”我说：“启程回东京吧！”

黑发的小孩子微微皱着眉头，语调有些怀疑的意思：“东京……？”

我将他抱起来，发现他嘴角还沾着番茄酱，便用手帮忙抹掉。帕瓦敞开的大衣散发出若有若无的烤肠和番茄酱的香味。

“是我们在东京的住处。秋以后在东京上小学，会害怕吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“比帕瓦强多了呢~~~小帕瓦子最害怕上学了，到现在也没能高中毕业。”

“本大爷才不会被人类的学历所束缚！”

“你们是做什么的？”秋问：“以后我要和你们住在一起吗？”

“那当然。”我指指自己，又指指帕瓦。“我是世界上最强的恶魔猎人。她是第二强的。如何，听起来很酷吧？”虽然指望这份工作维持生活日渐艰难，不久之后面临下岗失业就是了。但那样是最好的。

秋垂下眼睛，“唔……”像是在思考的样子。他抬起头来直视我：“那是什么……？”

让近年出生的小孩子理解恶魔和恶魔猎人这一概念，似乎有些苛刻了。我在大脑中搜刮了半天词语，挤出一句：“呃……就是送迷路的家伙回到该去的地方……？”

“就是英雄啦，英雄。”帕瓦毫不脸红地说：“你连英雄是什么也不懂吗？多看看日五档的电视节目吧！”

秋被帕瓦一番胡言乱语唬住，自觉羞愧，耳朵根子都红了起来。看他那认真的样子，以后大概会准时守在电视机旁一阵子吧。

我拎起行李箱，沿着长长的海岸线，向客运码头进发。“我以后也会做恶魔猎人吗？”秋悄悄伏在我耳边说：“上完学之后，就去吗……？”

“只要上学就好啦。上完学之后，秋想做什么，就去做什么。”我说：“上学之外的时间，我们就一起出去野餐啦，打棒球啦，做什么都行……无论什么时候都在一起。对了，你喜欢猫吗？我们在东京的家里有养猫，秋可以和猫咪一起玩。虽然猫咪已经有些老了，不过见到你一定很高兴，会在家门口迎接你哦。”

秋歪着脑袋，同海水一样颜色的眼睛露出茫然的神色，“不替你们工作，只是上学的话，为什么要带着我去东京呢……？”

“嗯……”我替他理好翻折的衬衫衣领，帕瓦做事总是毛手毛脚的，替秋穿衣服的时候连领子压在毛线衣下面了也没发觉。“因为秋是我们的家人嘛。”

“啊。抱歉。”秋缩了回去，“我记得不是很清楚……”

我们穿过来来往往的行人，赶在最后一刻登上返航的客轮。帕瓦兴冲冲跑上甲板，说要看海鸥，大概免不了又要晕船呕吐，我只好跟在她身后。

“之前的事不记得也没关系。”我将秋放下来，好让他随自己的心情走走：“有时候，人生真正的起点是从某一刻开始的。”

“从今往后，你会经历许许多多的第一次。开心的，痛苦的，幸运的，不幸的，人生会被新奇的体验填满，然后，最重要的是……”

帕瓦嚷嚷着从甲板对岸跑来，嘴角还挂着刚吐完的口水，她手里抓着一只倒霉的海鸥，正兴冲冲地向我们摇晃，秋被吓得变了脸色。

“不管多少次，我和帕瓦都会陪在你身边。”

大雪后的晨风仍然刺骨，我干脆拉开外套，将秋罩在大衣下摆里。船缓缓离岸，秋紧紧揪住大衣，探出头去，怔怔地望着来路，看北国的港口逐渐化为依稀小点。朝阳高高升起，照在碧蓝的冷海上，泛起金色的鳞光。

完。


End file.
